Pokemon to the Rescue!
Pokemon to the Rescue (PttR) was an extremely popular roleplay on Route 50, created by SkyWarrior, that ran from January 30, 2009 to June 22, 2010. PttR featured a group of Pokemon gathering to fight against an evil scientist known as the Mad Man, who was enslaving Pokemon to take over the world. It is considered one of the most legendary roleplays on Route 50 of all time, and it affected both players and non-players alike across the community ''Note: Pokemon to the Rescue, Skyribbon, Meadow, Aramos, Torch, Project Fear, are © SkyWarrior 2010. All characters featured in PttR are © their respective players. Pokemon © Nintendo. Route 50 © Kat. Please do not steal PttR's plot or use it without permission, thank you.'' Characters Note: Character bios have been omitted for privacy reasons. Official NPCs SkyWarrior -- Miles (Skymin) SkyWarrior -- King (Growlithe?) SkyWarrior -- Flower (Quilava?) SkyWarrior -- Hidden (Vulpix) Frosti -- Scorch (Vulpix) Moon95 -- Volt (Jolteon) Moon95 -- Bikkuri (Raichu) Sparkleaf -- Sparktail (Pikachu) Takoshi -- Flick (Umbreon) "PttR" in Route 50 Culture As the longest and most legendary roleplay in Route 50 of all time, Pokemon to the Rescue had an extremely positive impact on the community, whose members refer to it constantly to this very day. The Mythos *One of the most memorable events of the roleplay occured with Sierra, who joined the group as a Charmeleon, while Rose was separated from her body. Sierra poked Rose's body several times, thus leading to Twill's phrase "poking the dead Vulpix." *Rose's key is perhaps the most well-known artifact from Pokemon to the Rescue. It is a key with her name on it which unlocks the cage in which her brother was placed. *After Torch's evolution, Rose, Moon, and Komachi all fell in love with him,, leading to his "highly attractive" status amongst PttR fans. The romance between Torch and Rose has become the template against which all other RP romances are judged. Other Stories *In Stopping the Ending Battle, another RP on Route 50, Pokemon to the Rescue is referenced to by one of the characters as a cartoon. *On June 25, 2010, SkyWarrior and Frosti began a new roleplay titled "Project Fear", which acts as PttR's sequel and takes place 5 years after the events of Pokemon to the Rescue. Project Fear is currently an ongoing roleplay. *Sparkleaf's "Exile" fan fiction series, which were originally written as completely separate stories, are fully continuous with PttR, which is set in the territories north of Johto and Kanto. Legend of the Exile takes place 2 years after PttR, but 3 years before Project Fear. ** Skyribbon and Meadow are the Seed of Prosperity's daughters. **Shanala is a very distant cousin of Rose's. **PttR is how Sparktail and Thalia first find each other after being separated in the PMD era. **In Insyte's story, A Shadowed Path, Embyr makes an vague reference to Rose's family. **Sparktail, who was only an NPC in PttR, encounters Lute but only vaguely remembers him. **LotE explains why there are no humans of any kind in Project Fear, PttR's sequel. **PttR takes place in the lands north of Kanto and Johto, which is why there are no humans for the most part. *Project Fear: The Captives is a fanfic which features the original cast of PttR during the events of Project Fear, as well as several characters from LotE. It is the primary link between PttR and LotE canon. Category:Roleplaying Category:Stories